


Restoration

by ihathbenobiwankenobied



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, F/M, Hurt Ben Solo, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Finn (Star Wars), Jealousy, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:02:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihathbenobiwankenobied/pseuds/ihathbenobiwankenobied
Summary: “So, he’s suddenly resistance now?” Finn’s voice tore through the silence and he approached Rey’s side with his arms crossed, lips sitting in a hard line with his eyes narrowed, “I really hesitate to believe that.”“He helped me; he’s Ben now, not Kylo.” Rey softly grabbed Ben’s hand which laid limply on top of his chest and stroked his palm with the pad of her thumb.-Or the one where Ben lives, but Finn isn't happy about it.
Relationships: Finn & Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron & Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

The Falcon was filled with a tense silence as Rey crouched worriedly by Ben’s side. His body was seemingly lifeless except for the shallow rise of his chest with each shuddering breath. Rey scanned his expressionless face, her eyes tracing across his scar and intently watching his fluttering eyelids. His injuries were mainly unknown at this point. She had already cleaned and wrapped his open wounds but wasn’t sure of the other internal damage that had been done when Palpatine abused his body. She shuddered at the thought of it again. 

Rey felt Finn’s stare on her back and his confusion and frustration came with it. Rey knew what Finn had to tell her; she had figured for some time that Finn loved her, but now she was certain it wasn’t like a sister loved a brother. 

“So, he’s suddenly resistance now?” Finn’s voice tore through the silence and he approached Rey’s side with his arms crossed, lips sitting in a hard line with his eyes narrowed, “I really hesitate to believe that.”

“He helped me; he’s Ben now, not Kylo.” Rey softly grabbed Ben’s hand which laid limply on top of his chest and stroked his palm with the pad of her thumb. 

“Does that automatically mean we trust him? Just because Palpatine is dead doesn’t mean we can forgive him. He killed Han.” Finn was visibly irritated, his hand now clasped tightly behind his back. Rey sighed and rose to her feet, gently placing Ben’s hand back on his chest. 

“He is changed, I promise. I watched the sith flow out of him myself. Finn,” Rey clasped onto her friend’s tense shoulder with a firm hand and looked straight into his eyes with an honest look spread across her features, “I can tell you’re worried. Please, just let him recover before you make judgments. He won’t hurt you.” A sigh escaped Finn’s tight lips and he opened up his arms in initiation of a hug. Rey smiled that big friendly smile of hers and watched the disdain drain from his face. 

“Okay, but don’t expect me to be all buddy-buddy with him right away.” Rey just laughed as she moved toward the makeshift bed she had set up on the floor. 

“I think I’ll get some sleep myself,” She uttered as she settled down on the thin blanket and pillow on the floor of the Falcon. Finn nodded and headed for the cockpit, probably to check on Chewy and see if he was traumatized. 

After Finn left, Rey sat up and took a last glance at Ben’s sleeping form. While he looked calm now, she knew it was going to be another story when he woke up. She had found some sedatives in the Falcon’s emergency pack and had used enough to keep him unconscious for at least a few hours until they could return safely to the base. Rey knew she couldn’t force-heal all of Ben’s injuries; it would take everything out of her. She tried to fix just a small cut on his wrist earlier, but all of her strength had been sapped. She had commed Rose earlier asking her to have medical prepared for them as soon as they returned to the base worried that his injuries were much worse than she initially thought. Rey’s arms began to give out behind her and she laid back down to rest knowing she may not receive as much rest when she returned.  
…

A sudden jolt of Falcon sent Rey straight out of her dreamless sleep and she sat straight up, hand resting on top of the lightsaber attached to her hip. Her breaths came quickly as her eyes fluttered across everything in front of her. The search for a threat lasted a few seconds before her eyes locked on Ben’s form. This time, it wasn’t simply a lifeless body lying on the bed, but rather a gentle whimper arose from Ben’s twitching body. 

“Kriff,” Rey swore under her breath as she abandoned her bed and knelt by his side. His forehead was glistening with beads of sweat and his forehead was creased. It was only a matter of time before he actually awoke, and Rey wasn’t sure how far off they were from the Resistance base. “Finn!” Rey called as she rushed towards the cockpit, skidding as she came across Finn on her way. He grabbed Rey’s arms, concern glinting in his eyes. 

“What’s wrong? Hey.” 

“How far off are we from the base. Ben’s sedatives are wearing off.” Rey pushed away from him and headed toward the cockpit so she could get a read on where they are. Through the clouds she could see the resistance base coming into view. 

“Thirty seconds?” Finn said inquisitively as he followed behind her. 

“Thank the Force.” The cheering crowd of Resistance members below seemed odd to Rey’s eyes and she regarded it as largely off-putting, especially since Leia’s own son was virtually dying. Yes, they had won, but it felt misplaced. Rey ran back toward Ben’s bed to find the man curled into himself on his side, yet he was still not fully awake. 

“Ben,” Rey tried softly as he knelt once again by his side and hesitantly ran a soft hand through his hair. His only response was a small, painful whimper that instantly made Rey’s heart hurt; she didn’t have a clue what to do. Finn crouched down next to her and she could feel his calm slow breaths. 

“Rey, hey, we’re about to land; he is gonna be okay.” Rey simply nodded and continued to run a gentle hand through his thick locks. 

“Landing!” Came a yell from Lando in the cockpit as the Falcon made a loud screech and began to shake haphazardly. Rey’s eyes traced Ben’s form. Fear tore through her the instant that Ben’s eyes snapped open. There was a moment of silence as Rey’s eyes locked into his own fearful one’s before another jolt of the ship pulled a loud cry of pain from Ben’s cracked lips. 

“Ben! Shh, shh.” Rey hand gentle stroked across Ben’s lacerated cheek and she couldn’t help but let a few tears slip from the corners of her eyes. She could feel his pain yet could do nothing to stop it. 

Finally, the ship stabilized, and the noise of the cheering crowd became louder. Finn ran to release the ramp and found medical waiting with a stretcher outside. Dr. Kalonia quickly directed her staff into the ship and Finn was pushed to the side as they moved toward Ben’s pain-gripped figure. Rey sighed in relief as she watched the medical team rush toward the bed with a stretcher. “Ben, there are people here to help, okay?” She coaxed him to look at her and he took a shuddering breath as a few tears dripped down his cheeks.

“O-okay. Stay.” Rey nodded furiously as the broken words escaped from his lips.

“I won’t leave you. I promise, I won’t leave.” She smiled brokenly and gave his hair one last stroke before one of the medics spoke up and asked Rey to help them get Ben’s body onto the stretcher. A coordinated team of four medics surrounded Ben’s body as another two held the stretcher up to the bed. 

“Ready?” One of the medics said as the rest held on to Ben’s muscular figure. The man in question let out a soft groan just before his was lifted quickly and laid down gingerly on the clean, white fabric of the stretcher which was immediately stained by blood seeping from flesh wounds across Ben’s body. Rey winced as she watched Ben curl even farther into himself, even as the medics tried to keep him laid out flat; their calm reassurances did nothing to soothe Ben, his body spasmed in pain. Before Rey could truly get to Ben’s side, he was being rushed from the Falcon. “Move!” The medic at the front, a tall and robust man, yelled as he pushed through a swarm of cheering Resistance members. There cries of happiness soon switched to soft whispers of Kylo Ren. Rey chose to ignore these whispers, passing them off for what they were: a misunderstanding about who Han and Leia’s son was. He wasn’t simply a tool of the Sith, he was a human who made mistakes and was equally as broken as anyone else. If only they would see Ben and not Kylo Rey thought as she trailed tightly behind the medics. 

The team was rapidly skimming through the crowd and heading straight for an enclosed tent that seemed to be on the fringes of the base. There seemed to be a few guards standing around the opening of the tent and Rey noticed Dr. Kalonia entering into the tent just before them. 

Upon entrance, a flurry activity washed over Rey’s field of vision. The tent, though inconspicuous on the outside, was filled to the brim with all kinds of advanced medical technology and almost every bed was filled with a mutilated body. The atmosphere alone was beyond disconcerting and reminded Rey of the suffering that had been incurred in order to win the war; many of these people had entertained so much loss for the sake of freedom and peace. Ben, in fact, was one of them.

Ben’s stretcher was taken to the farthest and most secluded area of the tent that was marked off by several walls and a curtain door. With Doctor Kalonia not far ahead, the medical team ushered the stretcher expertly into the closed-off space. The stretcher was immediately pushed onto the central table and a pillow was settled underneath Ben’s knotted mop of sweaty hair. His eyes were wide and panicked as they searched around the room and Rey promptly positioned herself next to his head once more.

“I’m still here Ben, please be calm.” Rey tried to sound as soothing as she could, but her cracked voice made her worry ever so apparent.

“It-it hurts Rey.” Ben’s hand found hers and Rey squeezed ever so gently.  
“I know, I know, I promise it will stop soon. It will just be a minute,” I hope… 

“Four broken ribs, fractured femur on the left side, several flesh wounds on the thigh and calf. Deep incision on the left side of the abdomen. Possible head injury.” Ben’s injuries were mechanically listed off by the droid sitting inches away from his heaving chest. These simple statements brought the surrounding techs into instant motion as Dr. Kalonia began to bark orders. Rey couldn’t help but notice the bruises darkening across his pale skin that were only highlighted by the intensity of the medical lights. His prevailing demeanor of strength, however, only became increasingly apparent as the light cascaded over his naturally grim expression. 

“Oxygen mask, now!” The doctor barked as Ben’s breaths began to quicken, his chest rising rapidly as his eyes twitched around the room once more. Rey simply stood in shock as she watched a young man slip an oxygen mask onto Ben’s face. “We’re going to sedate him, but we need to keep him awake in case there is a head injury. We need to stick up some of the wounds and get casting work done on the femur fracture. Anyone who doesn’t need to be here, get out.” Dr. Kalonia’s words were assertive and several people instantly left the room, no questions asked. The doctor turned to Rey where she was perched by Ben’s head. “Rey, we need to perform a small surgical procedure and we cannot have you in here. He won’t remember a thing when the sedatives wear off I promise.” Dr. Kalonia extended her hand to Rey with a sympathetic small and helped the young woman up from her stool. “There are a few chairs outside, I’ll send someone to get you when the procedure is done.” Rey pondered fighting back. Ben asked her to stay, hell, she wanted to stay and hold his calloused hand. But the pleading look on the doctor’s face told her that maybe it was for the best if she wasn’t there. 

Reluctantly, Rey gingerly headed for the opening and was welcomed back into the remainder of the medical tent with the sound of pained groans and commotion. 

“Rey!” A sudden yell erupted from the mob just as Rey went to take a seat on one of the comfortable folding chairs nearby. She turned, confused, and let her eyes drift across the waves of people. Suddenly, Finn came into sight with a look of worry prominently displayed on his features. Rey noted that this face wasn’t used much and was generally indicative of extreme worry or danger. 

“What’s wrong? Is everything okay Finn?” She asked calmly while scanning the tent again for immediate danger. 

“It’s Poe. He’s worse off than we thought. His bullet wound is infected and he’s basically delirious. As soon as I got off the ship Maz told me he’d been in medical for a few hours with a 105-degree fever.” Rey’s heart sunk slightly with the news. Poe had seemed fine just mere hours earlier; he had brushed off his wound as though it was merely a scratch. Rey looked back at the opening of the medical room where Ben was being operated on and then looked back to Finn. 

I’ll be back soon, Ben she thought. “Where is he, can we go see him?” 

Finn replied, “He’s across the base, in the private medical chambers. They were thinking about putting him in a bacta tank, but it’s against Poe’s wishes. Come on, let’s go.” Finn’s hand was tugging on her elbow, but Rey resisted. She had promised Ben she would be there for him, she didn’t want to violate his trust if he woke up to find her missing. 

“Finn, I-I, I can’t.” She said shaking her head pulling away from him, “I promised Ben I wouldn’t leave him. I must stay.” Finn looked at her with a look of abhorrence.

“So you’re not coming? Poe’s your friend Rey, Ben isn’t anything.” Finn’s words were spoken in a hiss and he turned rapidly to make his way back out of the tent. It stung. Poe was important to Rey, one of the only friends she could truly count on. Ben was fragile, however, now wasn’t the time to violate his trust. He needed Rey. She sighed softly and turned back to her chair.


	2. Chapter Two

“Rey?” Dr. Kalonia popped her head out from the opening of the private operating room.

“Yes!” Rey exclaimed as she jumped from her chair and began to head toward the Doctor. Dr. Kalonia’s face was hard to read and Rey could not be certain of Ben’s condition quite yet. “How is he?” She asked, looking longingly past the doctor and toward Ben’s location in the room; she opened the curtains in order for Rey to step inside. 

“The procedure was successful. We set his femur and installed a rod in order for it to heal correctly. His incisions have been stitched up and there is little left to do for those except let them heal. The incision on his abdomen will take much longer to heal, it is very tender.” Dr. Kalonia’s words were spoken softly and without a hint of dishonestly which did little to soothe Rey’s worried mind. “He’s asleep now but will awaken in just a few minutes. He will be in a lot of pain, but he will need to take his pain medication orally.”

Rey approached the crisp white bed; it didn’t look like a procedure had been performed there at all. Her eyes traced along Ben’s abdomen first, her eyes locking on the fresh stitches that covered an angry ref wound just above his hip on the right side. It looked terribly painful and fresh, Rey could almost feel the sting and the deep throbbing pain. Several of his ribs were covered in purple and black bruises that swept across the skin of his entire chest and were especially darkened around the left side. She imagined that the ribs were broken when Palpatine mercilessly threw him against the rocks. Another shudder washed over her body. Her eyes moved to Ben’s face which was left mostly untouched save for a few scratches with dried blood staining the edges of them. She sat down on the dented metal stool that was perched next to his head; she was almost afraid to assess his lower half which was covered by a thin white sheet. She liked him like this, free of agony, pain, and fear. She’d always seen him with that look in his eye: fear, hatred, confusion, terror. He never looked quite appeared to be happy or satisfied with his actions or feelings. Like this, he was just Ben, not a tool of the Sith, not a murderer, not a man capable of slaying people with no regret, just _Ben_.

Rey’s shaking fingers reached for Ben’s greasy black locks and swept a tentative hand just across the surface before reaching toward the sink on the opposite side of her and wetting a small cloth. The crusty blood on his cheek slowly disappeared as she gently dabbed across the small cut. She continued to clean the dirt, sweat, and blood from his face and she gently hummed some old song she learned on Jakku. She abruptly noticed that all the medical techs had disappeared from the room leaving Ben’s fragile body alone with just her and the Doctor who was fixing Ben’s oral medicine on the counter space across the small room.

A small whimper escaped Ben’s cracked lips and drew Rey’s eyes back to his face. The skin of his forehead was wrinkled slightly and he let out another loud whimper of pain which sent a twinge of worry through Rey’s chest. “Shh, Ben, It’s alright.” She cooed as she stroked her thumb across his cheek. His eyelids slowly opened revealing his watery, pain-filled eyes. There was a second of silent eye contact before Ben’s deep, yet broken voice cracked through the air.

“I-it, Rey--” He let out a shuddering breath and winced while closing his eyes tightly, “R-Rey, it, _kriff,_ it hurts!” His hand sluggishly drifted toward his stitches on the right side of his abdomen, but Rey caught it before he could irritate the wound anymore.

“I know it hurts, Ben. Medicine is coming soon.” Rey assured as she grasped his hand in her own. 

“My-my leg…” He whispered softly and tried to move, sending off alarm bells in Rey’s head. 

“Force Ben! Please don’t move it will only hurt more.” He didn’t follow instructions, pain coursing through his every vein. He moaned and thrashed slightly which only irritates his numerous ailments more. A sudden cry of pain forced Rey into action. “Doctor, do you have his medicine?” Rey asked urgently as she pressed softly on Ben’s uninjured leg, attempting to keep him as still as possible. 

“Right here,” She handed Rey a small cup of orange liquid as Ben let out a near shriek. “Ben, hey! Look at me!” With one hand she pressed on Ben’s cheek to get him to look at her. “You must drink this.” He breathed hard and simply looked at her, teeth gritted, and eyes filled with tears. A single drop flowed down his cheek and he simply nodded once. Rey tipped the contents of the cup into the small opening of his lips; he sucked it down greedily as if he’d been devoid of hydration for days. “There you go,” Rey whispered gently and placed the cup to the side. 

Several seconds passed before Ben let out a soft sigh of relief; the medicine must have been strong and fast acting. Rey ran her dirtied fingertips down his arm and watched his eyes close in almost instant peace. She felt her own ease spreading over her body as his tense muscles loosened. “A little better?” She asked and waited for him to get his bearings.

“Yes…” One of his shaking hand reached up to brush the tears off of his cheeks. He paused for a moment, “Wha’s the damage?” A sniffle.

“You were thrown Ben, it’s not good,” She sighed and finally locked eyes with his teary ones. “Broken ribs and femur are the worst; you’ll need to rest for weeks if not months.”

“That exp- that explains the pain.” He whispered lowly and tried to sit up so he could look down at his legs. Before his could raise his head three inches off of the bed his was already crying out from the discomfort of his rib cage.

“Ben, please-” Rey begged, “Don’t move. You need to lie still for now and let the medics take care of you,” She paused, “I’m so glad you’re alive.” She shook her head and wiped her own tears off of her face.

“Rey…” Ben murmured and reached a calloused hand up to cup her cheek. His eyes suddenly were void of pain and filled with some undefined look, “I need you-- I,” He swallowed, “I need you to be with me. I can’t become Ben again alone.” 

“You are already Ben, but I promise to help you restore what was lost.” She placed her hand over top of his which was already resting on her cheek. The moment felt right, and Rey’s emotions got the best of her; she leaned down toward his face. Their warm and chapped lips interlocked softly and briefly. Their lips intertwined for one, sweet, second as their breaths swirled together. Rey pulled away with just a slight upturn of her lips, Ben following suit. Neither needed to say anything more as their bond instantaneously revealed their thoughts to one another.

_You’re gorgeous._ Ben’s mind provided.

_You’re… you. I need you._ Rey’s thoughts flowed out of her easily.

There was peace for now. Sweet, sweet peace.

\----

Finn let out an exaggerated huff as he navigated swiftly through the joyful gathering of Resistance members who were celebrated from nearly end-to-end across the base. At heart, he wanted to join in with the celebratory rituals. However, his mind was preoccupied with too many… issues.

_She’s selfish. So damn selfish,_ “Choosing that traitor over her own damn friends.” Finn’s thoughts turned into angry mumbles as he neared the private medical tent located just beyond a wooden barrier guarded by several burly men with spears. He was upset. No, _angry._ He’d been loyal to Rey all this time and so had Poe. The minute Ben stepped two inches away from the dark side she was already clinging to him and avoiding her real friendships with the people who really loved her. That’s what Finn had wanted to tell her, _he loved her_. She was so kind, generous, loyal. But now…? Finn tried to shake the thoughts from his head and focused on the objectives in front of him. 

“What are you here for?” The first guard said while he blocked Finn’s path with the shaft of his spear. 

“I’m Finn, c’mon. Resistance hero.” Finn barked somewhat aggressively. The man grunted in disapproval.

“Who are you here for?” He uttered again, spear still firmly blocking his subject. Finn grumbled. 

“Poe Dameron, he has a gunshot infection, let me in.” Finn demanded and pressed past the spear. The guard, thankfully, allowed it and let Finn make toward the the opening flaps of the private medical. 

Within the tent, Finn could make out Poe sitting restlessly in a chair rather than laying where he should be on the. The pilot was tapping his foot aggressively and looked relatively fine, but when Finn got closer he could see the sweat forming on his brow. Finn noticed a bucket sitting inches from Poe’s feet and a nurse was over by a counter space mixing up some concoction with a syringe lying nearby. “Poe!” Finn called out and jogged over to his friend;s hunched form. 

“Hey buddy,” Poe said wearily and looked up at Finn with a wobbly smile, “We won.” Finn let out a loud coughing laugh despite himself. 

“Yeay, we did Poe! Palpatine is gone for good. I hear you’re not doing so well.” Poe nodded just slightly.

“I’m not doing so hot, Finn. It’s infected.” He motioned toward the oozing open wound on his upper arm. Finn tried not to gag at the sight of the most definitely infected gunshot wound. “‘Say I gotta fever. Been throwing up.” Taking account of Poe’s features, Finn realized he looked weary; the lack of sleep and constant stress was catching up with him. The medics had cut off his shirt revealing an unusual parlor to his normal skin tone.

“Looks like it, Poe. The nurses are putting together some medication for you which will make you feel better.” Poe just nodded softly before his eyes grew wide and he lurched toward the bucket next to his feet. Finn placed a comforting hand on his back and looked away for both his own decency and Poe’s. 

Several minutes later Poe finally looked up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Where’s Rey?” He asked quietly. 

“Not here Poe. She has other priorities now.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks to everyone who read part one so far. I realized later on that a lot of the italicized words were written in plain text in the first part and I plan to fix that soon. Hopefully you enjoyed part two as well; I got to update a bit earlier than expected. Please leave kudos if you enjoyed this chapter and be sure to let me know in the comments if you think there is anything I can do to make this story even better or if you liked it. 
> 
> \- Jay

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anybody who read this! This is my first work on this AO3 account after I deleted my previous account a few years ago. I couldn't help but want to write a fic about Reylo after seeing The Rise of Skywalker a couple of times. I hope you enjoyed this so far; I will be working on a few more parts to this work over the next few weeks. Thank you for reading and Happy New Year!
> 
> \- Jay


End file.
